With increased concerns over the maintenance of water resources, functional filtration materials have rapidly become the focus of attention in relevant industries.
Conventional filtration material, however, exhibits a poor rejection rate and flux when filtrating a solution (especially used in chemical, textile, food, paper pulp, or biochemical industries) under high temperatures due to the poor characteristics (such as low thermal resistance) of the conventional filtration material, resulting in inferior filtration capacity.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel filtration material, which can be operated at relatively low pressure and high temperature, having a high rejection rate, and a high water flux.